El lobo solitario y la princesita de cuento
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "... siendo como era se limitó a observarla de lejos en silencio, transmitiendo sin palabras la melancolía de su corazón en las notas que arrancaba a su armónica. En realidad apenas se acercó a ella. ¿La razón? Muy simple, le daba miedo."/ Fic dedicado a Mae Tachikawa por su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES!


**.**

**~ El lobo solitario y la princesita de cuento ~**

.

Ella era un chica llorona en su primera aventura. _Sí, lo era_. Además de una mimada. Parecía ahogarse en un vaso de agua, odiaba estar en el digimundo y solo quería regresar a su vida normal, con sus padres, sus amigas, sus viajes... Incluso se podría decir que era algo superficial. Por eso era la que menos aguantaba estar allí y otra de las razones por las que él no se le había acercado.

Porque esa chica tenía una vida muy sencilla, todo lo contrario de la suya. Le abrumaba esa inocencia, esa pureza, su ingenuidad... Porque lo vio más de una vez, era alguien que creía en los cuentos de hadas, que tenía todo muy fácil y por eso no sabía lo que costaban las cosas. Entonces, si eran tan distintos y ella tenía tantas cosas extrañas para él, _¿por qué no le caía mal? _

Porque simplemente era imposible.

Tenía una alegría que se contagiaba a los demás, incluso él mismo se vio sumergido en ella de vez en cuando, aunque en seguida intentaba escapar de esos ojos castaños que tanta calidez despedían. Era una princesita, sacada de su cuento para caer en un mundo lleno de monstruos, de dolor y sufrimiento, inmersa en una aventura que ella no había pedido. Esa era Mimi.

Y él tampoco estaba allí por gusto, tuvo sus más y sus menos con Tai, aunque al final llegó a ser su mejor amigo. En realidad creía que cuando comenzó a admirarla más fue cuando se negó a pelear. Ella no quería luchar, no quería que nadie muriera, que nadie sufriera. Esa inocencia que no tenían ni siquiera su hermano o Kari, los pequeños del grupo, ella la poseía. Algo que él creía que no existía hasta que la conoció.

Pero siendo como era se limitó a observarla de lejos en silencio, transmitiendo sin palabras la melancolía de su corazón en las notas que arrancaba a su armónica. En realidad apenas se acercó a ella. ¿La razón? Muy simple, le daba miedo. _Sí, mucho miedo_. Ella miraba el mundo con otros ojos, era pura bondad, y le horrorizaba pensar que ella pudiera descubrir lo oscuro y frío que era su corazón. Porque Matt estaba seguro, lo sabía, él era alguien solitario que no le caería bien a una chica como Mimi.

Pasaron los años, las cosas cambiaron y la distancia se hizo entre ellos. Él casi podía decir que se había olvidado de aquella compañera de aventuras de la infancia... _casi_. Porque de vez en cuando se descubría a sí mismo buscando en los ojos de cada chica la pureza y calidez que había en los de ella. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Nunca encontraría a alguien que pudiera igualarla. Las pocas veces que volvió a verla en la segunda aventura aquella certeza le explotó en la cara. Le gustó ver que seguía igual que siempre y al mismo tiempo diferente, más madura pero igual de inocente, más decidida pero continuando con su pureza. Incluso tuvo que reír al recordar todos los cambios que había visto en el pelo de la chica. Las discusiones comenzaron a ser normales entre ellos, al fin y al cabo eran completamente diferentes, pero le empezó a gustar picarla.

No es que no saliera con otras, no es que creyera que no había querido a Sora cuando estuvo con ella... Pero al final siempre llegaba a lo mismo. La frialdad de su corazón conseguía congelar el de la persona que estuviera a su lado. Y volvía a retraerse sobre sí mismo. Repitiéndose una y mil veces que por eso debía estar solo.

De nuevo pasó un tiempo, no podría decir exactamente cuánto. Él seguía siendo igual, aquel lobo solitario que no quería rendir cuentas a nadie, con un cigarrillo siempre en la boca y algún instrumento entre las manos. No era que no pasase tiempo con sus amigos, en especial con Tai y su hermano, pero la verdad es que siempre sintió que _le faltaba algo_. Y tardó en descubrir qué era.

Cierto día llegó a sus oídos una noticia que extrañamente hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Mimi volvía a vivir a Japón. Además iba a dar una fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto, aprovechando la ocasión del aniversario de su nacimiento para inaugurar la nueva casa que sus padres habían comprado. ¿Seguiría siendo aquella princesita que recordaba? Llevaba más de un año sin verla, y solo habían coincidido durante un rato.

Entre los antiguos niños elegidos consiguieron un obsequio para la "amiga" de la infancia. Aunque él no estaba muy seguro de poder llamarla así. Cuando la volvió a ver, se sintió extrañamente aliviado por el brillo de sus ojos. No supo explicar la razón, pero ella le producía una sensación muy rara. Sobretodo cuando sonreía. No pudo evitar una pelea con la chica nada más verla, había echado de menos ver el mohín de enfado que ponía siempre.

La fiesta comenzó, había tantos invitado que apenas encontraba a sus amigos. No le sorprendió que Tai y Sora hubieran desaparecido, desde que habían empezado a salir lo habían tomado como una costumbre. Tampoco se extrañó de ver a su hermano muy ocupado con Kari, su novia desde hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba cuándo empezaron. Y por más que buscó a los demás no los encontró. Lo que sí que vio fue a Mimi charlando animadamente con Michael, que estaba de visita por su cumpleaños.

Frustrado, salió al balcón para no estar tan rodeado de gente y se encendió un cigarrillo. ¿Por qué le molestaba ver a la chica sonriendo a otro? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de pegar al americano? Se sintió algo mejor al aspirar el humo y soltarlo poco a poco. Hasta que una tosecilla llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió a la causante de su dolor de cabeza moviendo la mano delante de su cara, como tratando de esparcir el humo. Frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco antes de apagar aquel vicio. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras le pedía que lo dejara, como todos sus amigos antes habían hecho en más de una ocasión, alegando que era malo para su salud. No supo por qué pero en su boca las palabras sonaron más convincentes, aunque no pensaba dejar de fumar, claro.

Ella pareció sospechar que no iba a hacerle caso y se acercó para arrebatarle la cajetilla del tabaco. Por instinto, Matt la cogió del brazo para detenerla. Entonces quedaron _demasiado_ _cerca_ como para que recordara dónde estaban ni quiénes eran en realidad. Ahí estaba aquella pureza bailando en los ojos de Mimi, que ahora solo eran para él y nadie más.

No pensó en lo que hacía, ni tan siquiera en si ella no querría, simplemente la besó. Porque era lo que le apetecía, porque le daba igual lo demás. Con fuerza, tal vez demasiada, la estrechó contra él. Lo más extraño de todo fue que la chica le correspondió, con delicadeza, con dulzura, haciendo que la rudeza de él se disipara poco a poco.

Cuando se separaron y la volvió a mirar a los ojos supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre. _Y tenía razón._

Porque por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, aunque sin saberlo. Porque la calidez de Mimi fundió el hielo de su corazón. Puede que fuera alguien solitario y serio, pero cuando estaba con ella eso quedaba a un lado. Porque la alegría que la chica siempre mostraba se le contagiaba, porque sus tonterías de niña pequeña le hacían reír sin poder evitarlo. Porque era una princesita de cuento, mimada, inocente, cálida, sincera incluso cuando no debía serlo, histérica... Sí, pero era _su princesita. _

La única que lo aceptaba como era. La única que conseguía que se olvidara de su pasado y mirara hacia el futuro. A pesar de las discusiones continuas, de los enfados por tonterías y de todas las disculpas que tenía que inventar, era la única capaz de hacerle feliz.

Y él haría lo que estuviera en su mano por que el brillo de inocencia de sus ojos nunca desapareciera. Porque su razón de ser tenía nombre y apellido._ Mimi Tachikawa_.

.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mae Tachikawa!**

**Bueno, ayer estuvimos charlando por mensajes y me metí en tu perfil (ya lo había visto pero no sé por qué lo quise ver otra vez). Entonces me puse a leerlo, descubrí que faltaba un día para tu cumpleaños y pensé en escribirte algo. Así que, como ya te había dicho que tenía ganas de escribir un Mimato, me he inspirado en tu forma de ver a Mimi para escribir esto.**

**No sé si te gustará o no, al menos lo he intentado jajaja. No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo o revisalro demasiado, pero bueno. Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día y que te regalen muchas cosas. ****Un beso muy grande desde España :)**

**.**

**¡Y a todos los demás que lean este fic, muchas gracias de antemano! **

**¡Y gracias a los escritores de Mimato, que han hecho con sus fics que me haga fan de esta pareja!**


End file.
